


The Funniest Fanfiction You'll Ever Read

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Jokes, M/M, Porn I Guess???, Short One Shot, have a laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: This is purposely written badly, I'm not making fun or trying to diss the Sidon x Link community by writing this. This is just for fun and something you can laugh about.This will also serve as a test to see how bad i can mess up my grammar XD





	The Funniest Fanfiction You'll Ever Read

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this is just for fun and to make you laugh.

Zelda kicks open the door to PoSidon's room, "Link, you ass fucker!"

 

"Actually," PoSidon guestures to himself, "I am the ass fucker."

 

Link grunts in agreement, Zelda's eyes blinking out of sync. She squats as she talks, "You and PoSidon need to stop cumming all over the castle! Seriously, I slipped and fell in a puddle of jizz!"

 

"I thought we had something special," Mipha sighs as her spirit appears out of nowhere, "brother, you dick sucker, how could you steal my mans."

 

PoSidon huffs, "Link came onto me."

 

Link grunts then throws a shoe at Mipha, it fly through her then hitting Zelda in the face. She falls back into a puddle of jizz, her body shaking as he groans angrily. Mipha sheds a single tear, "I hope, when you eat his ass, you choke on a piece of shit."

 

"No need to worry about that," PoSidon pulls out a douche bag, "I was gifted a life-time supply of these!"

 

Mipha flies in, slaps Link then PoSidon then disappears. Zelda reenters the room, covered in jizz, "You ass wipes need to get the fuck up!"

 

"Don't wanna," PoSidon huffs, Link grunting in agreement. Link holds his middle fingers up as Zelda speaks, "Link, Imma leak all the pics you took on da Sheika Slate to Tumblr!"

 

"Jokes on you," Link jumps up, "Tumblr took down all the r18 fuckery so you can't leak shit! Nobody seein my dick pics!"

 

"Ye," PoSidon muses before he quickly pecking lips with Link.  Zelda starts to glitch around the room, "GeT yOuR gAy AsSeS oUt ThE bEd!!!!!"

 

"fUCK YOU AND hYRULE, I AIN'T DOIN SHIT!"

 

There's silence before Zelda speaks again, "Imma go shit on da king."

 

"No,"Po Sidon shouts as he chases after Zelda, Link rolling to follow them.

 

"king's gone," a guard shrugs, "and zelda died."

 

"how did father get his F A T   A S S   off the throne?"

 

The guard shrugs again. Link slaps the guard the looks to PoSidon, "What to fuck in da trone room?"

 

PoSidon shrugs then Link jumps on him, the two proceeding to slob on each other's knobs like corn on the cob.

 

 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this isn't to make fun of the Sidon x Link community, this is something funny that I thought of off the top of my head and wanted to share. Thank you for reading XDDDD


End file.
